


pretend (for a few minutes)

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [34]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bathroom makeouts, M/M, Mentions of Riko Moriyama, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: The door of the bathroom slams closed behind them, shutting out the music and chatter from outside.It’s slutty and cheap and dirty and desperate, and yet, it’s what keeps Kevin going.





	pretend (for a few minutes)

The door of the bathroom slams closed behind them, shutting out the music and chatter from outside. 

It’s slutty and cheap and dirty and desperate, and yet, it’s what keeps Kevin going.   
His back hits the wall with a muffled thump, and then Jeremy’s pressed up against him, hands fisted into the front of Kevin’s black dress shirt, thigh slotted between his, lips so close to Kevin’s that Kevin can feel his breath on his face, warm and smelling like fruit punch. 

He reaches out and turns the lock on the bathroom door, hard. It snaps into place with a metallic click, and Kevin lets out a shaky breath that catches in between Jeremy’s lips. 

“I missed you-” Jeremy says it with such quiet sweetness that it makes Kevin’s heart clench in his chest; he can feel it even though he usually can’t feel his heart at all anymore. 

He doesn’t say it back because that would mean something; something scary and dangerous and terrible that could get them both into so much trouble. Kevin doesn’t want to think about Riko right now, but he can’t help it. He reaches out and tests the lock again, shaking the door, making it rattle in its hinges. 

 

“Stop, Kevin, he’s not gonna-” Jeremy’s hands cup his face, and Kevin finally focuses on him, those blue eyes and the freckles on his nose and the sun tanned skin that makes him look all glowy and golden and beautiful. 

“-just kiss me, Kev.”   
There’s a sadness behind the desperation, and it hurts in a way nothing else does. Fuck. 

Jeremy has to stand on his tip toes to press a kiss to Kevin’s lips. Kevin leans down to meet him halfway, and when their lips finally meet, Jeremy lets out a shaky sigh that goes straight to Kevin’s dick. 

 

Training with his right hand.

Speaking french with Jean.

Kissing Jeremy Knox. 

 

These things all have the same dangerous edge to them: they make Kevin feel guilty and a little scared, but by far not guilty and scared enough to stop him from doing them. In secret.

He pulls Jeremy closer, wrapping his arms around him. They’re pressed together from their chests to their knees now, and Jeremy feels warm and good, melting against Kevin. 

“Kevin-” It’s a plead falling from Jeremy’s mouth, sugar-sweet and desperate, and that same desperation sits deep in Kevin’s guts, and so he grabs Jeremy by the shoulders and turns them around- 

Jeremy is so small that it’s easy to hoist him up against the wall, and when he wraps his legs around Kevin’s waist, breath hitching, Kevin’s vision swims for a second. 

Jeremy’s hands land on the back of Kevin’s neck, and Kevin knows Jeremy wants to run them through his hair but he can’t- it would mess it up too much. 

Rumpled clothes are risky enough. 

 

“Kevin-” Kevin is pretty sure he will never grow tired of hearing Jeremy moan his name like this. Not ever. 

“-fuck me.” 

Kevin’s hips stutter up helplessly- he’s been hard since Jeremy touched his hand and gave him that Look a few minutes ago, outside, on the edge of the dancefloor of the banquet, but this sentence makes him positively throb. 

 

He likes to think that he has perfect control over his body, but Jeremy seems to possess the ability to prove him wrong on that. 

“-fuck me like you mean it, Kevin, I want to remember you tomorrow morning-”, Jeremy rambles on, lips hastily running across Kevin’s neck, leaving a warm, wet trail behind.

“Yeah?”, is all that Kevin can say, but it’s enough for Jeremy, who nods fiercly. 

“Yeah! Make- make me feel like it’s just us-”

It will never be just them, they both know- because there’s Riko, and the master, and both of their teams standing in between them; it will never, Never be just them-

 

But they can pretend. Even if it’s just for a few minutes.


End file.
